Should Have Said Yes
by wolf master97
Summary: One-shot- takes place in a hypothetical sanario where Darkrai defeats Cresselia and the Explorer Team in Explorers of Sky. What he calls as the reason he wanted to paralyze the planet


**Ok, I thought I'd just make this one shot because I was board. This takes place in Explorers of Sky if Darkrai was about to defeat Cresselia. This is a complete spin off with my own preferences and ideas.**

Darkrai loomed ever closer to the fallen and bruised swan. His dark pokémon surrounded her alone. His evil smirk grew wider as he purposely slowed his hover, menacingly moving towards her. Team Spark was behind her, weakened and barely able to stand on there knees. The Pikachu and Piplup stared through flicking slits as Darkrai approached the barely conscious Cresselia.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. I bet this is not how you predicted you'd go Cresselia, by my hand," He mocked. "I knew you'd fall, I knew you'd fail, and I knew you'd bring me the perfect chaos keeper team. Team Spark there will be my special operations team to keep this from happening again when we get to my perfect world. I thank you dear."

"Curse you Darkrai. Curse you!" Cresselia said with a raged breath. Darkrai smiled.

"Even with your final moments of life you still curse my name. No regrets, no apologies, no last minute wishes or cries for mercy?" Darkrai asked mockingly.

"I have nothing to regret, and nothing to be sorry about. Even though I am defeated, Team Spark will succeed where I failed," Cresselia said defiantly. Darkrai smile dropped.

"Really, I've already beaten them Cresselia. You failed, team Spark failed, the world will become paralyzed in darkness. No one can or will stop me," Darkrai said. "But you know what disturbs me is your lack of things to be sorry for, did you forget, or did you convince yourself it wasn't true?" Cresselia ruby eyes browed with question.

"Forgot what Darkrai? I forget nothing and tell no lie as truth. You know this," Cresselia said. Darkrai smirked again.

"Then the pain of reminding you should prove very," Darkrai paused and leaned towards her. "Satisfying." Cresselia glared at him.

"What nonsense are you going to try to feed us Darkrai, that it is my fault? That all this is a result of my actions? That I am to blame?" Cresselia asked mockingly.

"Your really good at guessing Cresselia," Darkrai said, surprising Cresselia. "It is your fault, all this is a result of your action, you are ultimately the one to blame."

"Liar!" Piplup yelled.

"Silence!" Darkrai commanded loudly, knocking the injured Piplup to his back with a weak _Dark Pulse_.

"Piplup!" Pikachu called as he moved to his partner's side. Darkrai turned his attention back to Cresselia.

"You could have prevented all of this from happening. You could have made it so this plan never came to be, so that I never had a want to put the planet in darkness. You could have just said _yes_ Cresselia, you should have just said _yes,_" Darkrai said shaking his head slowly pack and forth. Something that sounded like pity or remorse was heard in his voice. Cresselia raised a tired brow, remembering her injuries.

"What are you, ah, talking about Darkrai?" Cresselia asked, one of her cuts causing her pain.

"Don't insult me by pretending you don't remember, Cresselia," Darkrai said with a serious expression. "You remember what I asked you, all those years ago." Cresselia searched her memory for what it could be that he asked her. Then she remembered something, no, it can't be that, could it.

"Really Darkrai? You're trying to destroy the world over that!" Cresselia asked in denial.

"Not entirely but in practice, yes. I'm destroying the world over that," Darkrai said.

"That's ridiculous!" Cresselia exclaimed. Darkrai hovered to the floor and grabbed her face in between this pointer finger and thumb by the chin. He forced her to look him in the eye.

"Is it Cresselia? Is it? The one chance I had at an even remotely happy life, denied by you. The one person I gave my heart, you stepped on it like a piece of blowing trash. The one thing I had that gave me any sense of warmth and comfort, you ripped apart and shredded it to oblivion. You made all the hatred, agony, and seclusion even more unbearable," Darkrai said, anger laced his breath.

"I don't believe it, you'd put the planet in paralysis just because I wouldn't marry you?" Cresselia asked.

"It wasn't just that Cresselia. I gave you my heart and my love and you destroyed it. The one thing that could have relieved any of my pain, gone, ruined by your hand and by your words. For a 'gentle and caring' legendary, you can be crueler than me with your words," Darkrai said.

"I told you I could never love you. We are counterparts, opposites," Cresselia argued.

"Were. We WERE counterparts, you will be no more. I might get a bit more sympathy from Lady Giratina when I deliver you to her," Darkrai said.

"You're going to now try to cuddle up to that she-witch? What is wrong with you, are you trying to destroy me with her?" Cresselia asked urgently, unleashing Lady Girainta could mean death to all.  
"No, not destroy you, replace you, at my side when I rule this world as my new queen," Darkrai said. He lifted his hand towards her.

"I think that this talk has gone on long enough, and you look tired Cresselia. You should sleep." Darkrai fired a _Dark Void_ at Cresselia. Cresselia struggled to stay away, but in vain. Soon Cresselia found herself falling into the darkness of a nightmare. "Now I can should the dream legendary my nightmares."

**OK, no I will not make another this is just a quick One-shot I wrote because I was board. I might if I get more than 15 requests, so 15+ reviews required over a short period of a month.**


End file.
